PenPal Program
by ImaginationBird
Summary: There's a PenPal Program going on at Condor Studios except you're not allowed to say who you are and even better at the end you get to meet your new 'pal' at a dance how exciting for Sonny and Chad!
1. Start of the Program

**Wow I should be doing my other stories yes stories lol but I really wanted to start this one soon hope you like the idea :D**

SPOV

"Look Chad I don't have time to argue today, we have a So Random meeting that I should be getting to," I stopped yelling for a moment.

"All I'm saying is MOST boys only like girls for looks and anyway so do we at Mackenzie Falls," he popped his collar when he said his show name, he was so self-confident it was unbelievable.

"No Chad just the stuck up ones. Like you in fact," I walked off towards Stage 1 huffing in annoyance.

"Finally, Sonny we can now begin," Marshal said as I took a seat next to Tawni who was looking at herself in a mirror.

"Well before we begin, I've been told to tell Nico and Grady that I quote 'It is not funny to throw cut grass at people with hay fever'" Marshal laughed for a moment then said, "But seriously guys it's gotta stop. Back to business I have been told to tell you that Condor Studios is holding a PenPal Program, you will be writing to other teens in the studio without knowing who it is! Doesn't that sound fun?" We groaned.

"Erm... Marshal?" I asked, "Call me crazy but I thought the whole point of a 'PenPal Program was that didn't already know who you were writing to, I mean we probably know these people and will be able to identify them immediately,"

"Gosh Sonny don't shoot the messenger," Tawni laughed, "Who cares really as long as we don't have to meet the people we write to,"

"Erm..." Marshal looked guilty, "The thing is, there'll be a dance at the end of the writing and you'll get to meet whoever you have the pleasure of writing to,"

"So we could be hanging around with a boy at the dance," Nico asked worriedly.

"No Mr Condor has already arranged who the pairs are and they're boy and girl pairs, believe me," Marshal laughed as Nico and Grady sighed in relief.

Well it couldn't be that bad could it? I mean sure, you weren't allowed to put who you were and there was no privacy as all letters would be checked in case someone did reveal their identity, if you ask me it was a big fuss over nothing but, orders are orders.

**Hope you enjoyed it this was more of a teaser really to see if you liked the idea :D**


	2. Letters Start To Fly

**Here we are again lol :D**

**CPOV**

"Ew but what if someone... unimportant gets my letter," I scowled at my directors.

"Look Chad it's Mr Condor's orders and we all know not even you can stand up to him," they were practically begging by this point I mean Mr Condor would obviously fire them if I didn't do what I was told... or cancel Mackenzie Falls...

"I'll do it," I cried as quickly as I could.

"Thank God, time to write your letter remember not to say who you are, or give clues," they looked relieved not that I could blame them.

I decided to get it over and done with:

Dear, whoever is lucky enough to get this letter,

Congratulations! We get to go to the dance together! Aren't you lucky? Tell all your friends blah blah blah, don't know what to write

From StarofTheShow.

I thought it was very original, I mean imagine the look on Sonny's face when she sees me with another girl at the dance. Then she'll finally love me, but don't tell anyone or I'll be forced to use brutal force.

I gave it to my directors, who scanned through it raising an eyebrow.

"Well you didn't put who you were at least but I think they could guess from the self confidence don't you Chad?" he laughed putting it in a basket full of other letters.

"I'll hire someone to do them in future, to be honest who cares, it's just a letter," but secretly I was kind of hoping to make Sonny jealous with this girl I would be writing to, unfortunately we're not allowed to talk about our letters in case someone suddenly says 'I wrote that letter!' or something like that.

************************ *************************

About an hour later there was a knock at my door, "You may enter!" I called to this person who had dared interrupt CDC time.

"Chad, I have a letter from your PenPal," It was my director.

"Already?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah looks like they're eager,"

"Of course they are," I snorted grabbing the letter.

"They don't know it's you Chad," he muttered before leaving.

Dear very full of themselves person,

You like yourself a lot, I can see that. But don't worry it's a good thing to have some self-confidence just promise not to have too much okay? You remind me of someone I know he loves himself but he's a good person, I think we should say some stuff about ourselves? Yes? No? Can't wait to hear from you again,

From a person who wants to keep writing

X

Well they sound nice enough, I guess. Definitely enough to get Sonny jealous, it was all unfolding nicely...

SPOV

Well my PenPal was a bit full of themself but I see it as a chance to get Chad jealous. He was obviously good looking if he was that confident, it would be plenty, I was actually very excited to get his reply.

I shouldn't lead this poor guy on though...

**Oooooo they're both trying to get each other jealous where could this possibly lead? :O thanks for the reviews guys :D**


	3. Don't Let Them Know Who You Are!

**Wow thanks for the reviews guys I woke up with 17 emails saying that people had reviewed and favourited my story :D I love you all so here's the next bit...**

**CPOV**

I decided it wouldn't be fair if I didn't write back to this girl. After all if I wanted Sonny jealous then this is what I had to do:

Dear person who likes speaking to me,

Can't say I blame you really I mean I am... Oops almost told you who I was then! You want to know something about me? My favourite colour's white.

From Your Favourite PenPal.

There. I handed it to my director, who looked at me as if to say 'I thought you didn't want to do it', scanned the letter and dumped it in the basket.

"How long does it take to get to my PenPal?" I asked casually.

"Well when I have nothing to do I'll take it over to her director or whoever's in charge of her shows mail," he replied a little agitated.

"Do you know who it is I'm writing to?"

"Of course, how d'ya think I know where to take it?"

"Can I ask why we're doing this dumb writing thing?"

He sighed putting down everything, "Something about getting to know each other you can't bite each other's heads off like you do with Miss Monroe,"

"You mean Sonny?" of course he got my attention when he mentioned Sonny, I was kind of hoping he would continue this conversation.

"Yeah from So Random," he quickly got up taking the basket with him, kind of suspicious. I mean how would he know the cast of So Random?

**SPOV**

Dear my favourite but then again only PenPal,

Again with the self confidence, not as much as last time I think you're getting better! White? Why's that your favourite colour? Mines orange because it's so bright and warm :D

From _your _favourite PenPal.

I handed it to Marshal with a smile and walked off, I knew I hadn't told him who I was, so why hang around on a beautiful day like this?

On my way outside I bumped into Chad. Literally I actually fell on him.

"Sorry... Just on my way outside," I blushed, this was getting ridiculous. People like me and Chad don't belong together, as much as I hate to admit it. Then again some people say opposites attract...

"No need to get all hot and bothered around me Sonny, I know your attracted to me but you just have to hold it in and get in line," he replied smugly, you know if I ever say he has a sweet side somewhere please hit me.

"I was actually just bothered and that was because I had to touch you," that got him.

"Yeah well my PenPal is way nicer than you!" Chad yelled, oh so this is where we going to go with this, if that's the way he wanted it I would also follow.

"Yeah? My PenPal is more self confident than you, therefore probably better looking than you, which to be honest isn't a hard thing to be," complete lie of course I had never met anyone as good looking as Chad or as self centred.

Chad stormed away towards his little show probably to write to his 'wonderful' PenPal. I wonder who it is? If she's nice I think we can rule out a good percentage of the snobs here. My Palms were sweating and my heart was aching. The only emotion I could put these symptoms to was jealousy. I was jealous of Chad Dylan Cooper and his PenPal who would probably get dumped in a week or two after he met her and went out with her. I wonder if Marshal had taken my letter yet?

**CPOV**

I stormed into my dressing room to find a letter from my PenPal. I was positive I had said enough to make Sonny jealous but what she had said about her PanPal had really bugged me. Of course he wouldn't be as good looking as me, but even if he was a tiny bit good looking I don't think I could take seeing him with Sonny. Even if he was ugly I don't think I could take it, knowing Sonny at least liked him.

Dear lucky girl,

White's my favourite colour because it doesn't change, there's no different shades it's just there. You can always depend on it. Another fact; I hate Zac Efron.

You remind me of this girl I like.

From someone quite sad at the moment.

I handed it to my director and walked off.

"Chad you do know that you're not supposed to mention other people in your letters," he said calling me back.

"Yeah well, Zac Efron'll get over it," I turned to walk off again but he continued.

"I meant this girl you like,"

"If I promise not to say anymore about her can I go?" he nodded and I walked back into my dressing room to await a reply.

********************* ***********************

This time it only took about half an hour for my director to hand over a pink letter. Trust a girl. Well she obviously did as little as I did.

Dear Zac Efron hater,

How could you hate Zac Efron! He was in HSM!!! Anyway that stuff you said about white being your favourite colour was really sweet.

Ooooo tell me about this girl.

You remind me sooo sooo sooo much of this boy I have a crush on.

From why are you so sad?

Well I guess I better get to work on a reply after all she was my key to getting Sonny jealous. I know that makes me sound like a jerk but she'd understand.

Dear Zac Efron lover,

That's exactly why I hate him and I have been known to be sweet.

She has brown hair and is amazingly cute.

What about this boy you like?

If we both like someone how about we help each other get them jealous?

From someone who just had an argument with the person they love 3

I know I promised I wouldn't mention Sonny again but I'll just give it to another crew member of Mackenzie Falls.

Portlyn stormed into my dressing room moaning about something nobody really cares about.

"My PenPal is soooo annoying," she cried as she flopped on to my sofa, "I mean look at his latest letter, all he talks about is a clock that he thought was a time machine, where do producers get these people from? The gutter?" Yeah I knew it was going to me something unimportant but this just takes the prize.

"Portlyn?" I asked.

"Yeah Chad?" she looked at me questioningly.

"No one cares,"

"Well aren't you just a big barrel of sunshine, you've had your daily argument with Sonny shouldn't you be happy?" she pretended she didn't care I had just full on dissed her.

"Why would arguing with Sonny make me happy?" I asked even though we both knew why.

"You had an excuse to talk to her. You don't need to play dumb with me Chad, me and Tawni know these things,"

"Since when do you hang round with Tawni?" she was very suspicious.

"Since you and Sonny fancy each other,"

"Fancy? It sounds so childish!" I laughed.

"Then why are you and Sonny being so childish to each other?"

"Portlyn? Can you just go away now?"

"Fine but there's no denying the truth Chad. Sort it out," with that she finally left.

As much as I hate to admit it she was right. I enjoyed every minute I was with Sonny, including the arguments. I wanted to make everything right but I couldn't risk my reputation. Then again maybe Sonny was more important...

**Hope you enjoyed it. I made it longer for some people who wanted it that way hope I did your reviews justice :D please keep reviewing!!!!**


	4. Your Not Supposed To Know Who You Are!

**I absolutely love this story which is why I'm starting right away!!!! I love you all you're amazing reviewers!!!! :D **

**I don't think I've said before but I don't own SWAC ******

**SPOV**

This was going to be so much easier if my PenPal also wanted me to help him make his crush jealous. I replied immediately:

_Dear Zac Efron hater,  
You should stop arguing with this girl, I argue with my crush all the time and even though I love every minute of it, it doesn't make things between us better. _

_Yeah that's a really good idea to make them jealous!_

_The guy I like is blond and so gorgeous it's impossible. _

_From" I don't like Zac Efron that much."_

I gave my letter to Marshal and skipped off to see Tawni, who I'm sure was having problems with her PenPal.

"Hi Tawni, how's the PenPal going?" I asked walking into the room.

"Oh my God don't get me started, right he called me mean because of my last letter," she moaned.

"Can I read what you put?" she brought the file up on her laptop and turned it to show me.

_Dear ugly person,_

_You are like totally not worth my attention but I have to do this stupid writing thing, I'm telling you though if you turn up all hairy for the dance you won't know the meaning of the word 'head'._

_From Blondie _

I laughed, "Yeah where ever did he get the word mean from?"

"Well what has your PenPal said about you?" she asked as I handed over the letters I have received.

After glancing through them she finally said, "Ha even I know who that is!"

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"If you don't know who it is I'm not telling you, just be careful how much you say about this blond guy you like, and tell him you think you know the brunette girl very well," she was laughing quite loudly but I didn't know why.

"Do I know her?"

"Oh yeah," she replied, "Very well," she walked away muttering 'stupid girl can't even recognise her soul mate when she sees it'. I think she needs medicine.

I walked back to my dressing room to find a letter sitting on my desk. Already? It had been 15 minutes since I gave it to Marshal. Oh well writing to a stranger was fun.

_Dear Fellow Zac Efron Hater,_

_I know exactly how you feel! It's quite sad really but we're very alike. This blond dude probably really likes you if he argues back, I like to think this girl likes me but she's so sweet and cute. I'm just not._

_Talking to you, I dunno, I just feel really connected with you. Does that sound perverted? _

_From Good Looking Guy_.

I knew exactly how he felt, I looked forward to writing to him as much as I look forward to arguing with Chad. Ridiculous but I think I have a crush on this guy and I haven't even met him...

**CPOV**

I can't believe I wrote that letter, she's gonna' think I'm some weird paedophile or something.

I returned to my dressing room to find a reply on my desk. Great. I didn't really want to know what it said. Probably something along the lines of: 'Leave me alone pervert!'

_Dear my new friend :D_

_I know exactly how you feel!_

_My friend read your letters (I hope you don't mind) and she said she knows you, but she wouldn't tell me who you were._

_Only 3 days until the dance then we get to meet. I'm quite excited. Now who sounds like a pervert? _

_From "I wouldn't say I like Zac Efron that much"_

_P.S apparently I know who your crush is!_

I know this is totally ridiculous but I felt like I was betraying Sonny. I had a bit of a crush on this girl and I hadn't even met her. It was completely true, there was a weird bond between us.

_Dear "let's stop using dumb names now"_

_I can't wait to meet you either!_

_I'm glad you understand how I feel. I would like to know more about this crush of yours._

_I'm quite scared that your friend can recognise me from a letter!_

_From "The one and only _ _ _"_

Handing the letter to my director, I began the long journey to the cafeteria; I was in the mood for some steak.

As I sat down I scanned the cafeteria to see if any girls were reading letters but only Sonny was.  
Wait. Sonny?

She blushed as she put the letter down and pulled out some pink paper- the exact same paper as the letters I'd received.

When she finally finished, she handed the letter to Marshman, or whatever his name was, who walked out laughing as he read through the letter.

I followed him closely, not that I thought Sonny was my PenPal, I just had to know...

Marshman headed towards Stage 2, not a good sign. I could be a mistake, he's just going to have a chat with my director, except directors from different shows never talk to each other.

"Thanks Marshal," my director, Derek, said scanning over Sonny's letter, "are you sure Sonny has no idea?"

"Of course not Derek!" Marshal laughed his reply, why are they all so happy down at Chuckle City?

"Good, neither does Chad,"

I walked away, there's some things you just don't want to hear.

Please God, don't let Sonny be my PenPal, I told her I had a crush on someone but that someone's her! I asked her to help me make _herself_ jealous at the dance! Oh God, not the dance! What will I do?

Grabbing a smoothie from the set lounge, I sat down and waited for the letter. Unless Derek came soon then there'd be no need to panic.

About a minute later there he was walking towards me with a pink piece of paper in his hand.

"I think your PenPal's just as eager as you are," he laughed but his words sent a shiver through me.

Just stay calm, I told myself.

_Dear "The one and only _ _ _"_

_Well as I write this my crush is staring at me but probably because he wants to start an argument, he looks a bit flustered actually. I don't think he knows I know he's looking._

_He's got blond hair and blue eyes and when I say blue, I mean blue!_

_It's funny because whenever I write to you about my crush, my executive producer laughs and walks out the room saying 'Derek's gonna' love this...' it's quite confusing._

_From "Loves to make people laugh"_

My worst fears came true, my PenPal was Sonny.

Not that I didn't want Sonny to be my PenPal it's just I told her embarrassing things and I'll have to confront her at the dance when she asks me about them. Then again I wonder who she likes.

Oh dear lord I said my PenPal was nicer than Sonny!

How will I ever live this down?

**Hope you liked it! A little confusing I know but tell me if you like it. I try and take all help on board and I hope I've helped reading this better! Please review :D**


	5. Tawni's Great Plan!

**I love you all special thanks to Rebel's Girl and TrinityFlower of Memories for their extremely long and helpful reviews :D thanks to everyone else who reviewed but they were the first 2 :D**

**SPOV**

Why had Chad been staring at me while I was writing my letter to my PenPal?

He'd been acting weird all day, every time he sees me he turns in the opposite direction.

I was pondering over this for quite a while until Tawni came storming into our dressing room.

"Those gladiators are so stupid," she said waving her letters at me, "They spelt I as in 'I can't spell' wrong! How does anybody do that?" She collapsed in front of her mirror.

"How do you know it's a gladiator?" I asked because I thought the rules were you aren't supposed to know who you were writing to...

"Easy, I followed Marshal," she replied looking extremely proud of herself.

"You followed Marshal?" I was really confused.

"Yeah he takes them straight to wherever they have to go, do you know who your PenPal is by the way?"

"No not yet, please can you tell me?" I begged.

"No, where's the fun in that? I'll tell you what though, I'll help you follow Marshal," she sounded excited at the fact of going undercover again.

Just then Josh, the mail guy walked in.

"Josh? I thought Marshal was in charge of the mail for these 3 days?" I asked accepting a letter off him.

"Marshal was busy so he asked me to fill in for him," I quickly looked at Tawni and she nodded.

"Urm... Josh, wait! If I were to quickly write a reply would you take it to my PenPal?" I asked him as sweetly as I could.

"Urm... sure Sonny?" he looked confused, usually Tawni couldn't get rid of him fast enough.

_Dear "Laughing person"_

_Yeah... Well... Urm... How are you?..._

_And yeah that guy starring at you didn't mean to look like a perv... not that I'd know. It's just a guess okay? Quit asking me okay? I don't know anything. Yeah, erm bye?_

_From "the guy you write to"_

Well, it was different from his usual letters to say the least.

_Dear "Guy",_

_I'm fine but are you okay? You seem a bit jumpy? Hard to tell from a letter but yeah!_

_Yeah the guy I likes a bit self centred but still he has done so many sweet things for me._

_From "Girl you write to?"_

I poured lip gloss over the back of the letter with a muffled cry from Tawni over the loss of her new lip gloss.

"Hear Josh," I shoved him out the door with the letter while watching carefully which direction he walked down the hall in.

"He's gone right, let's go!" I yelled, as me and Tawni crept after him.

We were about half way there when Tawni suddenly let out a ear piercing scream.

"What's wrong?" I asked her all panicked.

"One of my hairs is out of place!" What goes on that girls mind I'll never know, "You're on your own Sonny,"

I crept after Josh who was heading towards, Stage 2? That's Mackenzie Falls set isn't it?

Yay, I get a stuck up jerk as a PenPal.

I hung around outside the doors to wait for Josh to come out again. Luckily he was too busy mumbling to notice me.

Walking through the door I noticed several people reading letters, guess I was gonna' have to get closer. I walked up to a couple of guys, who looked at me strangely, before bending down to look at the bottom of the piece of paper. None of them had Tawni's cheery lipstick on the bottom.

Deciding it wasn't worth the looks I was getting, I got up off the floor and headed towards the entrance. Suddenly Chad came in from his dressing room holding a letter.

NO, It couldn't be. Oh well never hurts to check, just to put my mind at ease.

"Hi Chad!" I called walking towards him with a smile on my face.

"Sonny erm... hi?" He looked a bit confused. Looking at the letter in his hand I noticed that the back of it was coated in red lip gloss.

Once Chad noticed that I was looking at the letter he quickly hid it behind his back but I noticed him blush.

"Yeah erm... Chad? Yeah I gotta go.... see you at the dance," but Chad looked at me strangely so I quickly added, "Not you personally! At the dance, that we will both be going to... separately,"

"Yeah, I get what you mean, see you," he walked away, still hiding the letter I had sent him.

Well I was right, I did have a stuck up jerk as a PenPal, but unfortunately it was the head jerk. Yeah the head jerk who I told that I had a crush on _him_ without knowing it.

Wait a minute, then who did Chad like? She has brown hair and brown eyes apparently she's also cute. I'm the only one Chad ever calls cute, well according to James, who then told Tawni so he could be lying but I like to believe him...

I'm babbling again aren't I?

Maybe I should kill every brunette, brown eyed girl at the studios?

I'm a brunette with brown eyes though...

No, it's not possible. _It can't be meeeee! _

**CPOV**

I had a sneaky feeling that Sonny had poured that red stuff over her letter then came over here to check every guy's letter on purpose.

What am I saying sneaky feeling? Of course she did it on purpose. She wanted to know her PenPal!

Not that I can say I blame her because I wanted to know to but seriously, I didn't go to the extent of pouring cherry lip gloss (not that I would know...) over a letter, then crawling on the floor to peer up at my enemy shows casts letters.

Then what did I do? Oh yeah I came in the room and practically showed her that it was me! She didn't see though, Chad Dylan Cooper is way too quick for anyone. It was a nice try though from Sonny, she almost figured out who her PenPal was!

**SPOV**

I walked into my dressing room to find Tawni talking to her hair.

"We had quite a scare back there didn't we ladies? It's okay, Tawni'll make it all better... Oh Sonny hi," she instantly dropped her hair to her shoulders, "So you know who your PenPal is?"  
"Yeah," I would normally be okay with the fact that my PenPal was Chad, but considering I told him I loved him, this was not the case.

"Well I know who it is, but let's just prove me right!" she squealed with joy.

"Chad Flippin' Dylan Cooper!" I cried as quietly as I could, you never know when Zora's in the vents.

"Hehe I am just so good!" she suddenly looked serious again, "But why aren't you thrilled?"

"You remember that blond haired, blue eyed boy I mentioned in my letters...?" I hinted.

"Oh right, you're worried about what he'll think considering he's the best looking blond haired, blue eyed boy here," she nodded knowingly.

"Well yeah, what should I do?" I asked, panicking slightly.

"Pretend you don't know it's him, act as natural as possible," she declared in a triumphant voice.

"Tawni," I moaned, "I practically told Chad I had a crush on him, it's easier said than done,"

"So you admit it was Chad you were talking about in your letters and in fact you really do love him?" she laughed.

"If you help me avoid Chad realising that, then yes I love Chad blah, blah, blah, is that enough?"

"Yup, follow me," she took my hand and pulled me along.

"Where are we going?" I was quite scared, last time I asked Tawni to help she tried to make me confess I had an anger/denial problem.

"To see Robyn," she replied hastily.

"Robyn? Who's that?" I asked shocked.

"She's well known at the studios for her matchmaking skills and her lying skills," Weird I didn't think Tawni was the kind of person who just went up to people and made friends. Well you think you know someone right?

"Well what show's she on?"

"To be honest, I really don't know,"

"How can she help?" at this point I was running after her, where had she learnt to walk that fast?

"Oh she knows things," Tawni replied with an evil laugh.

Now I was scared.

**I would like to thank Rebel's girl who patiently watched me type this :D and my friend Robyn who wanted to be in the story and let me borrow her name :D please review and tell me what you think :D**


	6. Let's Meet Robyn!

**Thanks to Always Juliet and twiSWACfan for being my first to reviewers :D **

**Here is the long awaited next chapter :D**

**SPOV**

Tawni and I walked into a dark dressing room in Stage 5, I had a feeling this girl was gonna' be weird...

"Wazzup peeps?" a voice called as the lights turned on, this was my first glance at her.

She had short blond hair that flicked out at the ends with greeny blue eyes to complete the look. She was very pretty but she looked pretty normal.

"Hey Robyn, this is Sonny," Tawni introduced us.

"Hey you're the newbie off So Random, I saw you the other day you were crap dude!" Robyn's reply reminded me of the saying first impressions count.

"Yeah, thanks... I guess. What show are you on then?" I replied icily.

"Haha I'm the presenter for the show Downfall! They all love me for my honesty,"

"Oh yeah I'm sure they do," I said sarcastically.

"Ya gay, ya barred," suddenly she burst out laughing, "BRB matees gotta' get dressed!" I looked at what she was wearing and realised she was in her pyjamas, at 3 in the afternoon?

"Tawni are you sure about this?" I asked as Robyn left.

"Have you ever watched Downfall?" I shook my head, "it's a dating show and every single person who goes on there finds their soul mate, she's rude but gifted," I'd never seen Tawni admire someone before.

"So how will that help me?" it was all very confusing.

"How do you think she gets them together? She lies, but it works and no one breaks up, ever," oh so that's why Tawni liked her, she had amazing lying abilities.

"Sup gaylords?" Robyn walked back in the room.

"You're really rude!" I was shocked, I'd never met anyone like her and that was a bad thing!

"You're a les," she replied without even caring what I'd called her. I looked desperately at Tawni but she was no help because she was too busy laughing.

"Oh come on Sonny lighten up!" the rudest girl I ever met said also laughing.

"Robyn there's a reason why we're here," Tawni began

"I know, nobody visits me unless they want something," she replied, I felt kind of bad for her then, she was obviously lonely if it was a reality show then I guess anyone who was on the show wasn't permanent.

"Well Sonny loves Chad Dylan Cooper but in the PenPal thing she told him that she likes someone of his description and now she has to meet him at the dance with the information he knows, but also he said he liked someone of Sonny's description what do you think?" What Tawni said made me blush, she really had told her everything.

"Sounds cool, but Chad Dylan Cooper, he's FIT! FITTY!" she screamed, tucking in her arms and moving them about in weird little motions. I had to say I was surprised by her none offensive reaction but then again she was probably used to people loving each other on her show.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"He's Phwarr!" she screamed again, "Soz man lost control for a second there, phew,"

"So I guess you think he's good looking?" great, I have competition.

"NO S**T SHERLOCK!" she yelled in my face, "but don't worry I've already been out with Chad before, I'm not interested,"

"_You've _been out with Chad? Did he dump you?" Tawni asked sympathetically.

"HAHAHAHA NO! I dumped him!" she laughed hysterically.

"REALLY?!?" We asked together.

"Wait, wait. Does he tell you 'CDC doesn't get dumped'?" we nodded at her question and she laughed again, "That's what he said when I dumped him!"

"Well we want you to help us with a plan," I ignored her laughing.

"Sure, what you got?" she instantly got serious again, it was eerie to watch.

"That's the thing we need a plan," Tawni pushed.

"Smooth guys, erm... ooo I got one! You want him to not realise it's him you have a crush on right? Chad knows you're his PenPal by the way,"

"What!" it was my turn to yell in her face, "How do you know?"

"I know things!" she did the same evil laugh as Tawni had before, "seriously though here's the plan: I turn up as his PenPal! That would wipe that cocky grin off his face!"

"What about your PenPal?" Tawni asked.

"Yeah... he won't write to me anymore, which means I'm free to do what I please!"

"Oh yeah, I wonder why," I muttered, "Fine but you can only say what I want you to,"

"Hell no! I'm the one doing you a favour here, let me have some fun!" I didn't trust her but I kind of needed her help.

"Fine, here's the letters we sent each other, in case he asks about them," she grabbed them off me and looked through them.

She whistled, "Wow. You sure you don't want me to matchmake you two? I mean that would probably be easier than this crazy goose chase you got me going on,"

"It was your plan!" I cried.

"Whatevs, anyways you didn't answer my question," the heavy sarcasm returned.

"Erm... I don't need your help to go out with Chad," I replied.

"Then erm... why aren't you going out with Chad?" she asked with an amused look on her face.

"Shut up!" I screamed; she was so mean to me!

"Woah little miss sunshine don't eat me! I guess you want me to promise not to make Chad in love with me or summit just as stupid?" This was it, the number one question. Should I trust her?

"I... don't care what you do?" I hesitated because of course I did.

"Are you asking me or telling me? Come on Sonny, I know you hate me so aren't you worried I'll take your man?" she was mocking me I knew it.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH CHAD!" I screamed.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen we have life, no probz as I said, I don't like Chad anymore," she was back to normal, whatever normal was for her.

"But you said..." I began.

"I said he was FIT! Not that I had a crush on him, you gotta' learn to listen you know," she was unbelievable.

"But I..." I started to say something before I was rudely interrupted... again!

"I think you should go, after all I have a dance with a heartthrob to get ready for!" she winked and turned the lights off before Tawni and I exited.

"Next time we meet one of your friends, tell me before hand she's crazy," I muttered as we headed back to our dressing room.

**Just a note my friend Robyn says a lot of that stuff but in a jokey way, she wouldn't do any of the stuff I'm going to make her do, I think lol. Her sayings are just so funny! Please review :D oh and me and my friend Rebel's girl are starting an hilarious story that will be up tomorrow! Our account names Rebel's Bird if you want to check it out. Soz for the long note :D** **Thanks for watching me type this Robyn and Rebel's Girl.**


	7. Sly Plan

**Oh my God I watched 17 Again, is it just me or do you guys think Sterling Knight looks really cute? I was upset when he kissed that girl :( Jealousy is a powerful thing lol :D I'm so sorry about the late update I've had a lot going on but here it is :D**

**P.S for those who don't think there'll be awkwardness trust me there will be awkwardness lol**

**SPOV**

Right it's all sorted. Robyn's going to the dance with Chad. Is it wrong for me to say I'm incredibly jealous?

Of course it's wrong this is Chad Dylan Cooper we're talking about.

Was it wrong to trust Robyn?

Of course it was she's a nut job, I don't think anything she said was remotely normal.

I managed to catch an episode of Downfall, what Tawni had said was no joke, Robyn lied and charmed the two people until finally they fell for each other; kind of made me think of Chad...

Chad, Chad, Chad! All I can think of is Chad, but whenever I do Robyn's voice appears in my head: 'Aren't you scared I'll take your man?'

She wasn't trying to hint at something was she? She said she had already been out with Chad but feelings sometimes don't die.

Now I was panicking. What if she says something I don't want her to? What if she tells Chad everything? I wouldn't put it past her, she thinks I don't like her but that's not true! I just find her incredibly rude, way ruder than is really necessary.

Too late now, I will be at that dance watching every move he makes...

I mean she makes!

**Robyn's POV**

Time to play matchmaker at this little dance, some people just don't know how to do things for themselves, it's quite annoying really considering it's me who has to do it all.

I arrived at the dance quite early for me. Okay, so I was an hour late but still, early.

I was wearing my blue dress accessorized with Sonny's number badge, 38. Not that I didn't know who would be the other 38 but it would take a bit of convincing to make him realise that Sonny wasn't his PenPal.

There I was minding my own business when a heartthrob walked up to me, looking pretty scared, so he should be.

"You. You're not my PenPal," he stuttered, I can proudly announce that no one else could ever make Chad scared the way I can.

"That's not what the number says Sherlock," I rolled my eyes as he shuddered.

"But I know who my PenPal is!" he really wasn't giving up.

"Great, I'll go get a drink and you can wait for me on the dance floor," I walked away leaving him speechless, dense or what?

Of course I didn't really need a drink, no what I needed was a perfect entrance.

"Sup Gaylord?" I asked taking his hand as we swayed to a slow song.

"I'm not gay!" he was falling for my trap already!

"So you admit you like a girl, who?" I'd like to see him talk his way out of this cleverly put together plan.

"That would be telling," he replied simply.

"Fine, I guess you're gay," almost too easy!

"How do you jump to these conclusions?" he had a panicked look on his face that occasionally shot off in Sonny's direction.

"Simple, ya gay, ya barred," but Chad was too busy gawping at Miss Sunshine, causing him to place his fat feet on top of my foot, "SHILYA MUNGA!" I cried jumping up and down.

"That is an incredible made up word," he laughed, great now he was laughing that's not what I was going for.

"Well maybe if you weren't too busy staring at Sonny, it wouldn't have happened, you love her admit it!"

"I was gay five minutes ago!" he should really watch what he yells.

Everyone turned to look at us, "You were?" I pretended to cower away as Chad shot them all dirty looks.

"NO!" he screamed back, right back on track. I am so good!

"Then prove to me that you're not, kiss Sonny!"

"erm... erm..." this was just giving him away even more.

"Just do it," I challenged.

"No I couldn't do that," at this point he was bright red.

"I guess you're gay then, Gaylord," I shouted.

"FINE I'LL DO IT!" way too easy.

I watched the whole thing. Chad confidently walked up to Sonny, who was very confused by the yelling, looked at her for a while then lightly kissed her before walking away saying nothing. This would not do. I turned around to the dessert table which was facing in the opposite direction.

"I did it!" Chad said proudly, joining me at the table.

"Did what? Oh soz i missed it could you possibly do it again?"

Chad's mouth flew open, "No!"

"Okay Gaylord,"

He scowled at me before walking back over to Sonny, kissing her more vigorously than before, but this time Sonny didn't let him go.

Sonny glared at me so I decided to give them some peace, I think my job here was done.

**CPOV**

I couldn't believe Robyn had turned out to be my PenPal. I'm ashamed to say it but that girl dumped me! Now she was making me kiss Sonny, who did she think she was?

"Chad what are you doing?" she asked as her face turned pink.

"Look Sonny, I'm not going to lie to you, I really like you and enjoy every minute we argue," did I just say that to her.

"Aw Chad, that's so sweet and I think I like you too!" she looked as if she didn't realise she had said it either.

"So you wanna' go out some time?" I asked nervously.

"I'd love to and erm... Chad?" her soft voice suddenly became sharp with nerves.

"Yeah?"

"I think we owe this to Robyn," she looked over to the desert table where Robyn was looking from her bowl to the trifle.

I took Sonny's hand suddenly realising what this crazy girl had done for us.

"Robyn, me and Chad are together now and we'd like to thank you?" I was glad to see I wasn't the only one who was scared of Robyn.

"Great, could one of you possibly get me a spoon," we both just stared at her, "Forget it I'll use my fingers," remind me not to have any trifle tonight.

I took Sonny's hand and we danced all night, but this wasn't like her prom for many reasons.

The songs were slow.

No one suddenly joined us.

We didn't hide our feelings and:

She was mine...

**Hope you enjoyed it :D probably not the best but please review if you want I'll do an extra chapter as a summary type of thing :D please review :D**


	8. The End

**Here's the epilogue to my fave story so far I'm going to miss you buddy :D**

**SPOV**

"Chad I have something to tell you," before he jumped to the wrong conclusions I continued, "I was really your PenPal I asked Robyn to help me because I was afraid to tell you I loved you and I..." before I could finish my sentence he pulled me in for a kiss.

"Wait," he pulled away, "What did Robyn tell you?" he looked worried.

"Oh yeah I heard you got dumped," I laughed at his blushing face.

"I... erm... I... Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get dumped," he said plainly.

"What about Chad?" they were two very different people.

"I heard he's an alright guy, I heard he cares a lot recently. A girl changed him, how cheesy is that?" he smiled still holding me.

"It's not cheesy it's cute," I pecked him on the lips.

"Well if that's what I get for being cheesy I think I'll be cute more often," he winked before kissing me again.

"Ew get a room!" Robyn yelled hiding behind a stuffed elephant, "Nellie gets nightmares!"

"She'll get over it," I whispered still staring into Chad's eyes.

"My work here is done," With that she disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving behind a small version of Nellie with a note attached. It read: 'For your first child ;)'.

"I've always wanted to be able to do that," Chad smiled before kissing me passionately once again.

**Hate the ending? Love the ending? I personally loved it! :D Please Review**


End file.
